


Sweet Thing

by bennieandthejets



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Cannes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, It's cute tho I swear, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, idk it's like all madderton fics, madderton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennieandthejets/pseuds/bennieandthejets
Summary: Taron realizes he's super into Richard and can't stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so this is my first fic on here so be gentle lmao it's not very long but took me forever to finish because I love to procrastinate. the title is taken from a david bowie song with the same title. the fic has nothing to do with the song I just hate coming up with titles. it's a good song tho. also ik most of the details about Cannes are wildly inaccurate but we're just gonna ignore that. anyway lmao enjoy :))

Taron woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the table beside him. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the bright screen. A text from Richard. 

_Can’t wait to see you at Cannes today. It’s been too long mate xx_

It had been a while. Taron missed him. A lot. Their time apart had given Taron a chance to think about their relationship and his feelings and well...now he was just confused. 

His whole life he believed he was straight. It wasn’t even something he had thought about. He just was.

But then he met Richard. 

He and Richard hit it off right away. It was almost crazy how well they got along right from the beginning. And at first Taron just thought they were great friends, and they were, but then he started to feel something different. Originally he brushed it off as character bleed. But then it didn’t stop, even after filming ended. 

Honestly, Taron didn’t really care about trying to find a label for himself. He was who he was, and liked who he liked. That wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was having all these feelings for one of his best mates. He didn’t want to risk their friendship. It wasn’t often he found someone he got on with like Richard. 

It was early for that. Taron shook the thoughts from his mind and quickly replied as if nothing was wrong. 

_Missed me have you? Can’t say I’d say the same_

Richard’s response came almost immediately. 

_Fuck off you know that’s a lie_

Banter like that felt normal. Taron only hoped he could keep it up when they actually saw each other in person. 

The morning seemed to drag by, but finally there they were, sat in a car together on the way to Cannes, chatting and laughing like normal. Almost normal. It would’ve been normal if Taron didn’t get shivers up his spine every time their legs so much as bumped together in the crowded car. Or when their hands brushed against each other’s. Or when Richard squeezed Taron’s knee as they pulled up to the venue. 

Fuck. He was in deep.

No one seemed to think he was acting odd though. So maybe it was okay. But then he remembered where he was and got stressed about other things. Like if the audience would like their movie. Taron felt his chest tighten and chewed on the inside of his lip. 

“Ready mate?” Richard asked.

“I guess so.” 

“It’s gonna be great. And you look fantastic so at least we know the pictures will turn out good.”

“Stop it,” Taron gushed, dramatically. “I have to stand next to you, though, that doesn’t help me.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

Normal. That was normal. 

They climbed out of the car and were immediately bombarded with cameras and microphones and questions about who they were wearing and how they were feeling, and normally Taron didn’t love this part, but in that moment he was grateful for the distraction it gave him. 

All too soon they were inside the theater full of critics, and the movie he had put so much of himself into was starting. Taron’s palms started to sweat as the lights dimmed and he wiped them on his trousers. Richard looked over at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s okay,” Richard mouthed. Taron nodded gratefully and turned his attention back to the screen. 

And it was okay. Great, actually. They got a standing ovation which of course made Taron cry. But the reaction was the best he could’ve asked for. 

The only not okay moment was when his and Richard’s sex scene came on and it made Taron feel too many things. The memories of shooting it came flooding back to him, and even though it was awkward and uncomfortable and probably the worst day on set, he was imagining it as if it wasn’t. And all he could think about was him doing that to Richard for real.

But then the scene was over. And then the movie was over. And then all too soon Taron was alone again in his hotel room. And while Richard was just down the hall, he couldn’t think of a good reason to go over. 

Just as he was trying to think of something to text Richard, Richard texted him. 

_Lunch tomorrow? Tonight was a blur - not a good time to catch up_

_You really have missed me. I knew it._

_Can never just get a simple answer from you can I?_

_Nope. But yes lunch would be great._

The next day at noon, Taron knocked on Richard’s hotel room door, and a couple moments later, it swung open to reveal Richard looking handsome as ever in light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Simple. But he looked so good. 

“How dare you look better than me,” Taron said.

“T, you look great, stop it. Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Taron lied. “Was absolutely exhausted after last night.” That second part was true, but it didn’t help him sleep at all. He was up tossing and turning, thinking about the movie and Cannes and, obviously, Richard; he thought about finally telling him how he felt. The thought of it made him feel like throwing up though, so he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go through with it. 

“That was wild, wasn’t it?”

“I was absolutely convinced they were gonna hate it. And I know it’s a good movie, I know it is, I just expect the worst.”

“I’m honestly surprised they reacted so well,” Richard joked. “Seriously though, why would they react poorly? You were brilliant in it.”

Taron just brushed off the compliment and changed the subject. 

They went to a small cafe just down the street from their hotel. Taron was distracted and nervous the whole meal. He promised himself he was gonna tell Richard, but now that the time had come he wasn’t ready at all. 

He kept spacing out while Richard was talking - he thought about reaching across the table and grabbing him by his shirt collar and kissing him. And then Richard got up from the table to go to the washroom and all Taron could focus on as he walked away was his arse in those sinfully tight jeans. And then he thought about following him and pushing him into a stall and sucking his dick right then and there.

“Are you doing okay, mate?” Richard asked when they got back to the hotel. “You seem off.” 

“Um...not really…” Taron started. “I mean, I’m fine...I just…”

Richard gave him a weird look. “I know it’s only 2 in the afternoon, but wanna come in for a drink? Seems like you could use one.”

Alcohol. Yes, that’s what Taron needed. Liquid courage, right?

Inside Richard’s room, he poured two glasses of whiskey and passed one to Taron, who accepted it gratefully. 

“Really, T, what’s up?” Richard asked, genuinely concerned. 

Taron took a large gulp of his drink, a deep breath in, and then sighed. “I…like you, Dicky. A lot. Like...more than just a friend. And I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” 

The silence that followed felt like it went on for hours to Taron, when in reality it was only a few seconds. 

A small smile formed on Richard’s lips. “Took you long enough,” he said, just barely loud enough for Taron to hear. He walked over and put his hands at the back of Taron’s neck and pulled him in and kissed him. 

Taron was caught off guard for a moment but then kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He knew he was desperate, but didn’t realize quite how much until he found himself clawing the back of Richard’s shirt to pull him in even closer - as if it was even possible. 

Their kisses on set were nothing like this. While Taron definitely enjoyed them a bit - something that confused him for far too long - they were choreographed and practiced so much they became almost robotic. This one was spontaneous and packed with all of their bottled up emotions. It was what Taron longed for for so long and it was _s_ _o good._

Richard pulled away slightly and mumbled against Taron’s lips, “God, the things I want to do to you, T.”

Richard’s words and his breath against Taron’s mouth made the pit of Taron’s stomach twist. 

“So,” Taron started breathlessly, “I suppose you feel the same?”

Richard smirked. “I’m going to take your clothes off now - does that answer your question?” 

Taron felt his knees start to buckle. Richard kissed him again while unbuttoning Taron’s shirt. Before he knew it he was pushing off Richard’s shirt and Richard’s hands were finding their way to Taron’s belt. He moved his lips to Taron’s jaw and then down his neck and chest and stomach until he was kneeling on the floor, pressing kisses to his hips. He sucked a mark into the skin on his hip bone, making Taron hiss when he nipped it. 

“Fuck, Richard, please,” Taron whispered. 

Richard tugged Taron’s jeans down, along with his boxers. He kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs, then licked a stripe up Taron’s cock. Taron moaned and Richard swirled his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth. 

Richard moved up and down his dick repeatedly, starting slow but getting faster until he got into a good rhythm, then getting faster again as he felt Taron get closer. He stuck his hand down the front of his pants and wrapped his hand around his own dick to give himself some relief. 

The sight of Richard’s mouth around him while pleasuring himself was enough to push Taron over the edge.

“Gonna come, Rich,” Taron moaned. Richard hummed an approval and sucked up and down once more, before pulling off just as Taron came. Taron moaned and collapsed against the wall, while Richard slowly stood up after licking some of the mess off Taron’s abdomen.. 

“Fuck, Dicky,” Taron sighed, “why didn’t we do the earlier?” 

Richard just laughed a little, and leaned against the wall beside Taron while he caught his breath. Seeing Taron naked and sweaty, coming down from an orgasm he had given him was almost unbelievable to Richard. 

“Your turn now,” Taron smirked and jerked his head towards the bed.

\-- 

The next morning, Taron woke up laying on Richard’s chest. It was crazy to think that 24 hours prior he was laying in bed alone pining over this man he was now naked and cuddling with. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know. I thought I was so obvious,” Richard chuckled.

“I really didn’t.”

“Everyone else knew.”

“Everyone?” Taron shifted to look up at Richard who just laughed at him. 

“Elton, David, Dex, Jamie...to name a few. Because I was _that_ obvious.”

Taron refused to believe he was _that_ obvious, because how could he not have picked up on it? So he smiled and laid back down on his chest. Richard lazily ran his hand along Taron’s back, and quietly hummed something under his breath. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” Taron mumbled, and then instantly regretted it because it felt too cheesy. 

But Richard nodded in agreement and sunk down further into the bed to get closer to Taron. “Me too, T.”

**Author's Note:**

> soo thanks for reading :)) comments are greatly appreciated. i'm in the middle of writing more taron and richard stuff because i love them so if this does okay i'll post more


End file.
